How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/net/appletalk
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / net / appletalk ---- : : Appletalk driver configuration : *'Option:' ATALK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Appletalk protocol support **select LLC **: AppleTalk is the protocol that Apple computers can use to communicate on a network. If your Linux box is connected to such a network and you wish to connect to it, say Y. You will need to use the netatalk package so that your Linux box can act as a print and file server for Macs as well as access AppleTalk printers. Check out on the WWW for details. EtherTalk is the name used for AppleTalk over Ethernet and the cheaper and slower LocalTalk is AppleTalk over a proprietary Apple network using serial links. EtherTalk and LocalTalk are fully supported by Linux. **: General information about how to connect Linux, Windows machines and Macs is on the WWW at . The NET-3-HOWTO, available from , contains valuable information as well. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called appletalk. You almost certainly want to compile it as a module so you can restart your AppleTalk stack without rebooting your machine. I hear that the GNU boycott of Apple is over, so even politically correct people are allowed to say Y here. *'Option:' DEV_APPLETALK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Appletalk interfaces support **depends on ATALK **: AppleTalk is the protocol that Apple computers can use to communicate on a network. If your Linux box is connected to such a network, and wish to do IP over it, or you have a LocalTalk card and wish to use it to connect to the AppleTalk network, say Y. *'Option:' LTPC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Apple/Farallon LocalTalk PC support **depends on DEV_APPLETALK && (ISA || EISA) && ISA_DMA_API **: This allows you to use the AppleTalk PC card to connect to LocalTalk networks. The card is also known as the Farallon PhoneNet PC card. If you are in doubt, this card is the one with the 65C02 chip on it. You also need version 1.3.3 or later of the netatalk package. This driver is experimental, which means that it may not work. See the file . *'Option:' COPS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) COPS LocalTalk PC support **depends on DEV_APPLETALK && (ISA || EISA) **: This allows you to use COPS AppleTalk cards to connect to LocalTalk networks. You also need version 1.3.3 or later of the netatalk package. This driver is experimental, which means that it may not work. This driver will only work if you choose "AppleTalk DDP" networking support, above. Please read the file . *'Option:' COPS_DAYNA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Dayna firmware support **depends on COPS **: Support COPS compatible cards with Dayna style firmware (Dayna DL2000/ Daynatalk/PC (half length), COPS LT-95, Farallon PhoneNET PC III, Farallon PhoneNET PC II). *'Option:' COPS_TANGENT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Tangent firmware support **depends on COPS **: Support COPS compatible cards with Tangent style firmware (Tangent ATB_II, Novell NL-1000, Daystar Digital LT-200. *'Option:' IPDDP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Appletalk-IP driver support **depends on DEV_APPLETALK && ATALK **: This allows IP networking for users who only have AppleTalk networking available. This feature is experimental. With this driver, you can encapsulate IP inside AppleTalk (e.g. if your Linux box is stuck on an AppleTalk only network) or decapsulate (e.g. if you want your Linux box to act as an Internet gateway for a zoo of AppleTalk connected Macs). Please see the file for more information. **: If you say Y here, the AppleTalk-IP support will be compiled into the kernel. In this case, you can either use encapsulation or decapsulation, but not both. With the following two questions, you decide which one you want. **: To compile the AppleTalk-IP support as a module, choose M here: the module will be called ipddp. In this case, you will be able to use both encapsulation and decapsulation simultaneously, by loading two copies of the module and specifying different values for the module option ipddp_mode. *'Option:' IPDDP_ENCAP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) IP to Appletalk-IP Encapsulation support **depends on IPDDP **: If you say Y here, the AppleTalk-IP code will be able to encapsulate IP packets inside AppleTalk frames; this is useful if your Linux box is stuck on an AppleTalk network (which hopefully contains a decapsulator somewhere). Please see for more information. If you said Y to "AppleTalk-IP driver support" above and you say Y here, then you cannot say Y to "AppleTalk-IP to IP Decapsulation support", below. *'Option:' IPDDP_DECAP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Appletalk-IP to IP Decapsulation support **depends on IPDDP **: If you say Y here, the AppleTalk-IP code will be able to decapsulate AppleTalk-IP frames to IP packets; this is useful if you want your Linux box to act as an Internet gateway for an AppleTalk network. Please see for more information. If you said Y to "AppleTalk-IP driver support" above and you say Y here, then you cannot say Y to "IP to AppleTalk-IP Encapsulation support", above. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux